Unconditional Love
by shadowcleaner
Summary: Harry Potter travels back into his parents’ time when he is eight years old through a desperate wish. Confused, alone and scared, Harry runs into a certain blond, blue-eyed man. However, when Harry finds out that his surrogate father is Peter Pettigrew,
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor will it ever, so I suppose I better stop wishing it was!

**_PROLOGUE..._**

It was raining. That was all Harry knew. It was raining. The only sound that reached Harry through the thick doors of the cupboard under the stairs was the pitter-pattering of rain. Half unconscious, Harry hummed a nonsensical tune to himself as he rocked, holding his swollen arm between his other arm and his torso. He wouldn't be going to school for the next week. Again.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the rough surface of the wooden door. He was so hungry and in so much pain. His uncle had grown scared after hitting the small boy too hard and had thrown him into the cupboard without giving him his meagre dinner first. Whilst being hit was nothing new to Harry, getting hit _that_ hard and so many times was new. Harry sighed softly and continued to hum the tune.

_I wish_, he thought finally, with all the will he possessed. _I wish was away from here. I wish I was away from here and with someone who would love me._

Harry's scar tingled as the boy finally fell asleep.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Lily laughed and hugged her boyfriend tightly. James grinned and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"We finally did it Moony! We survived seven years of McGonagall breathing down our backs!" Sirius shouted happily, clapping Remus on the shoulder, sending the smaller man flying head first into the grass. The small group burst into laughter as Remus pushed himself off the ground and scowled at Sirius. Without warning, the werewolf launched himself at the man and the two tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Peter rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Geoff me!" Sirius mumbled around a mouthful of Remus's robes. Lily tsked and pulled Remus off Sirius.

"Really," she scolded lightly, although everybody could tell she was amused. "You call yourselves men."

Remus lifted his head and tried to look as dignified as possible, which, was pretty hard considering that pieces of grass was poking out at odd angles from his hair. The other men snickered quietly as the amber eyed man flushed slightly.

"Come on," Lily ordered, before Sirius could start again. "The ceremony's about to start."

With that, the group of five trudged towards the Quidditch pitch, ready for their graduating ceremony.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Harry stirred and opened his eyes blearily. Funny, Harry didn't remember that there were boxes in the cupboard. Eyes widening, the black haired boy took in his surroundings. It was his cupboard, and it wasn't. This didn't make sense. Looking around in wide eyed horror, the boy reached frantically for the door. It swung open. Harry stared. His door was always locked. Crawling out into the house, Harry gawked around him. This was the Dursley's house, but it was filled with pictures of two girls and a man and a woman. One of the girls was red haired and green eyed and the other was blond and brown eyed. The man in the picture was blond and the woman was red haired. This was obviously a family.

Harry's hand shook as he reached for the picture on the mantle of the fireplace; Harry traced the red haired girl with his finger. Her eyes were exactly the colour of his and Harry felt as if he knew her from somewhere.

Hearing the front door open, Harry quickly placed the picture where it was and fled back to the safety of his cupboard. Closing the door just as the footsteps reached the staircase, Harry calmed his breathing. Peeking through the slits, Harry saw the family in the picture walk around. The father and the mother seem to be crying and laughing at once.

"We'll miss you Lily," the man said proudly. The woman only sniffed and hugged the red haired girl tighter.

Lily laughed and patted her mother on the back.

"You make it sound as if I'm not coming back. I'll visit every fortnight or so," she said cheerfully, but Harry could see the tears in her eyes. The red haired woman sniffed again, but smiled brightly.

"Oh, you've made us so proud Lily," she said and Lily beamed happily. Harry noticed that the other daughter was hanging in the background, scowling at the scene. Harry felt a sudden connection with her. He understood what the other girl was going through. He was always in the background and not loved as much as Dudley (if he was loved at all).

The throbbing pain brought Harry's attention back to his injured wrist. Looking at the swollen limb, Harry bit his lip to avoid crying out in pain. He didn't understand where he was, or why he was here, but the last thing he needed was to be caught in a house that was obviously not the Durley's.

Scampering back into the dark corner of the cupboard, Harry whimpered softly and closed his eyes. He hoped that this nightmare would end. At least with the Durselys, he knew where he stood.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Harry jerked awake and bit the inside of his cheek to muffle his yell. He had fallen asleep and jarred his wrist during his slumber. Now it was on fire and Harry blinked back tears. After the pain had subsided somewhat, Harry noticed his surroundings and his heart dropped. He was still in the "other" cupboard, in the "other" house. Harry crept cautiously to the door and peeked through the slits again. The house was dark and silent. Opening the door, Harry walked warily out, reading to spring back into the cupboard if anything moved. Closing the door after him, Harry slunk to the kitchen and his eyes fell upon the clock. It was two in the morning.

Harry's stomach rumbled and he walked over to the fridge now that he was pretty sure that everybody was asleep. Opening the white door, Harry grabbed anything that didn't require cooking. Spotting a plastic bag on the counter, Harry grasped it gently in his hand and filled it with as much food as he could carry. He needed to get out of here and who knew how long it was before he could find someone to help him.

Biting his lip in guilt, Harry said a silent apology to the owners of the house before creeping over to the front door and out of the house.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Peter Pettigrew rubbed the inside of his left arm. It was still burning a week after he had received the dark mark. Biting his lip in anger and frustration, the blond man kicked a stone viciously. He hadn't wanted to get it, but he had no choice. His father was a loyal follower and his mother could not help him.

Peter looked up and saw Lily's house not far off. His first mission: watch Lily Evan's every move. Lowering his eyes, Peter knew that Lily was moving out of her parents' house today and he had decided to show up at two in the morning just in case Lily moved at five or something.

Peter's eyes widened as he saw a small figure run out of the house. The blond man quickened his steps until he saw that the figure was a small boy who looked like he was six. The boy was carrying a bag filled with...food? Peter raised his eyebrows in bewilderment before grasping the boy's should in his hand.

Harry jumped and turned as he felt a hand enclose his shoulder. He'd been caught! Peering in fear at the slight man before him, Harry trembled slightly.

"Who are you?" Peter asked gently. Harry didn't answer and his shaking increased. Peter frowned and kneeled until he was the boy's height. Placing his hands in what he hoped was a comforting gesture on the boy's shoulders, Peter smiled warmly.

"What's the matter?" he asked soothingly. "What are you doing out at two in the morning?" Peter decided to omit the fact that he knew who's house this was and that Harry most certainly did not belong in the house.

Harry whimpered and tried to make himself as small as possible. He was in for it now! Peter frowned and his eyes darkened as he saw the swollen wrist. His father beat him often and he knew the signs well. Grasping the small boy's wrist gently, Peter smiled encouraging as the boy pulled back and, but didn't let go of the wrist.

"Don't worry," Peter said softly, bringing out his wand. "I won't hurt you." Harry eyed the man in front of him cautiously. He hadn't so far hurt him in anyway, but Harry didn't trust people so easily and this man was no exception. Harry felt bewilderment take over as he watched the man flick around a stick with a skill that only comes after hours upon hours of practice. What this man crazy?! It was only a stick!

Muttering a healing spell under his breath, Peter smiled warmly at Harry as the swelling went down. Harry stared at his wrist in shock.

"W-what did you just do?" Harry asked timidly, his voice so soft that Peter almost didn't catch it. Peter took off his robe and wrapped it around Harry's trembling body. He ignored Harry's flinch at his touch and made sure that the boy was tightly secured.

"It's magic," Peter explained, wondering why he was telling a _muggle_ this. Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, a hint of excitement creeping into his voice. "But my uncle said that magic doesn't exist."

Realising that he'd just spoken without permission, Harry tensed and waited for the blow. It never came; instead, as Harry slowly opened his eyes, all he saw were the sad eyes of the man in front of him.

"I won't hurt you," Peter repeated gently. Harry bit his lip, but said nothing.

"Come on," Peter said finally, picking up the young boy in his arms. "I'm taking you home."

Harry froze at the mention of home. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys! Not now, not ever. Unconsciously, Harry tightened his hold around the Peter's neck. The man seemed to understand what he was thinking and chuckled slightly at the frantic look in his eyes.

"Not your home," Peter said. "Mine."

With that, Harry Potter and Peter Pettigrew disappeared from Privet Drive.

°°¤øøø¤°°

**Author's Note:** Hi people. I hope you liked the prologue! I'm always reading stories where Harry is taken by Sirius and stuff, so I decided to make one where he is taken by Peter just for the hell of it. As you can see, Peter isn't, erm, evil in his story. And he won't be. The storyline of the original Harry Potter will therefore change, since, well Harry has gone back in time and everything.

Anyhow, please review people! I would like to know what you think of my story!

**_shadowcleaner_**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HarrY Potter. However, all orginial characters, plotline, etc. belong to me!**

A/N: Thanks to the one person who reviewed.

** Freedom isn't Free** - you rock my world!

**_CHAPTER 1..._**

_"Not your home," Peter said. "Mine."_

With that, Harry Potter and Peter Pettigrew disappeared from Privet Drive.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Three years later...

Harry yawned and turned over in bed. Blinking his eyes open blearily, the young boy smiled impishly before jumping out of bed. Today was the day! He was going to go school! Merlin's Academy of Magic and all Magical Beings was awaiting him.

Harry Banjeke jumped out of bed and ran down the hall towards his father's room. Without knocking, the black haired boy burst into the room and jumped on to the bed.

The slightly overweight black haired man in the bed groaned and turned his back on the excited blob.

"Five more minutes."

Harry grinned at the mumbled words before shaking the man impatiently.

"Dad!" Harry shouted excitedly, shaking the man so hard, Peter was surprised that he hadn't suffered from a concussion afterwards. "Daaaad!!!"

Peter sat up abruptly and stared around warily, wand in hands already, eyes searching for any danger. Harry rolled his eyes at this usual display before waving his hands in front of the man's face.

"Dad! Todayistheday! I'mfinallygoingtogotoschoolandican'twaitohmyGodohmyGod! Ican'tbelievethati'mfinallygoing! Comeondad! Getoutofbedbeforewe'relatebecauseif we'relatethenitsgoingtobeyourfaultandIdon'twanttobelate!"

With that, the slightly dazed and more than confused Peter was pushed and pulled out of the comfortable and warm bed by Harry, who was far too energetic and happy and _awake_ for his liking.

Easing his arm out of the boy's _slightly_-more-than-tight grip, Peter rubbed at it absently before ruffling Harry's hair and grinning, sharing the boy's enthusiasm.

"Come on then Harry," Peter said mock sternly. "We wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

Harry grinned, but shook his head.

No, he wouldn't want to be late.

°°¤øøø¤°°

"Goodbye Harry," Peter said sadly, trying not to tear up in front of Harry. He could cry when he got home.

"Bye dad," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck and squeezing softly. "I'll write everyday."

Peter laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be too busy being chased by girls and having fun to remember me," Peter teased. Harry blushed, but said nothing.

Hugging his father again, Harry boarded the school bus with his trunk and found a seat. Waving madly at his father, Harry pressed his face to the window until he disappeared from view.

"Can I seat here?"

Harry turned to see a small and slightly frightened looking boy standing uncertainly near the seat. Harry nodded and the boy flashed a quick smile before sliding into the seat.

"I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself, holding out his hand. The boy smiled and shook it lightly.

"My name's David Thomas," the boy said softly. Harry grinned in a friendly manner before digging into his pocket and pulling out a packet of Dancin' Teddies: They'll Dance All the Way to Your Stomach and More! Offering David the packet, the black boy smiled shyly before reaching in and taking out a squirming red gummy bear.

"Is this your first year too?" David asked. Harry nodded vigorously before biting the head off a green bear. The rest of the body continued to wiggle and do its strange dance.

David just looked amused.

"Do you have any siblings?" Harry asked after swallowing the rest of the lolly. David hesitated slightly before nodding.

"A younger brother, but I haven't seen him since I was six. My parents are divorced and my mother moved to England with him," David explained softly. Harry grimaced in sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he offered, feeling slightly bad for bringing the topic up. David smiled and dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand.

"It doesn't matter," he said finally. "I don't remember much of Dean, but I would like to see him again. We are, after all, brothers and I know that my dad misses him. I miss my mum though."

"I never knew my mum or dad," Harry said finally. David looked curious, but didn't ask.

"They died when I was one," Harry explained. David looked dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Harry sighed, but smiled a second later. "But I live with my guardian now. And I suppose his my dad in some ways. I love him and he loves me. That's enough."

David grinned back.

"I'm glad for you."

From there, the two young boys talked about anything and everything. David, it seemed, was slightly addicted to baseball as well. Harry launched into a detailed recount of what had happened in the last Laker's game since David had missed it because he was on holiday and where they were didn't have a television.

Before they knew it, the bus arrived at the school and Harry and David excitedly got off the vehicle. Other buses were pulling up and letting students off as well.

Harry and David looked at each other and grinned.

The academy wouldn't know what had hit them.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on and Sirius pacing around in front of his was not helping.

"Sirius!" Remus finally snapped, glaring and the other man. "Stop it!" Sirius froze mid-step. When Remus used _that_ tone of voice, you obeyed.

"I know as much as you want to, we can not get Harry from his relatives," Remus continued gently, eyes softening slightly at the anguish that was clear on Sirius's face.

"Why not!?" Sirius asked. Remus and he had returned from the funeral of Lily and James to find that Harry was not in Dumbledore's arms waiting for them, but instead at his relatives. To say that the man was angry would have been an understatement. Sirius was downright furious. His eyes crackled with barely suppressed rage and his hands were shaking from being clenched.

"Because Albus believes that Voldemort isn't really gone. He's just disappeared. We have no protection against him or Deatheaters if they decided they want to hurt Harry. We're not his blood relatives," Remus said finally, remembering the letter he had received from Dumbledore a few minutes ago. Inside, the werewolf was seething just as badly, if not more, than Sirius, but unlike Sirius, he at least tried to understand Dumbledore's reasoning, even if he did not respect them.

"We can protect him more than those freakin'....._monsters can! Did you see the way they treated Lily at the wedding?! They might as well have spat on her from the way they treated her! Imagine what they'll do to Harry! He'll need more protection from those bastards then he will from Deatheaters!"_

Remus winced at the shout. Ooo..... He could feel the migraine coming on. But, as much as he tried to deny it, he agreed with Sirius. Those relatives of Lily's were nothing short of evil. He would hate to think of what they would do with Harry.

"Alright," Remus said finally with a small sigh. "We'll go tonight. To get Harry."

Sirius's jaw dropped. Moony _agreed_ with him. Moony agreed with him. _**MOONY**_ agreed with _**HIM**_. Oh my God....

"Shut up Sirius and get ready," Remus said with a slight grin. "We better hope that Albus won't skin us afterwards. If he does, you made me do it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips.

°°¤øøø¤°°

Harry sighed in content before patting his stuffed stomach contently. Next to him, David laughed softly at his friend's antics.

"I wonder where we sleep," David mused, looking around the giant hall as if it held all the answers to life. Harry rolled his eyes.

"When we came in, I saw a couple of staircases," he said. Before David could say anything, the headmistress stood up and clapped her hands.

"Welcome back to another year children," Headmistress Jackson said warmly, her blue eyes taking in the first years. "Another year for knowledge and fun! Welcome first years. I hope that you find Merlin's Academy of Magic and Magical Beings to your liking. All other years, please help the first years should they lose their way around the buildings. Please remember, no magic out of any of the buildings unless in the supervision of a teacher. Goodnight children!"

With that, the students started to rise from their tables and head towards the double doors. The first years exchanged worried looks with each other and then uncertainly at the students streaming out of the doors.

"First years!" all first years looked relieved as they heard the shout. All turned towards the older girl as she pushed her way through the crowd. She flashed them a quick smile as she saw what was obviously the eleven/ten year olds standing there in a whole group and shuffling.

"First rule," she said warmly as she turned and motioned for the children of follow her. "Is to never, _ever_ walk against the flow of students. Not if you have some want to get squashed, pushed and elbowed deathwish."

With that, the first years followed the fifth year up the staircase next to the right wall. Five minutes later, they were outside a wide wooden door that looked like it was made in the fifteen century. Opening the door, the fifth year turned and smiled.

"This is your dormitory. There are four dormitories with five beds each for both boys and for girls. I'll leave you to settle who sleeps in what room with whom. Boys to the left and girls to the right. Your stuff should be in the common room. All remember how to get to the hall?" At the nods the girl smiled and bade them goodnight.

The first years filed into the common room to see that all their stuff was placed neatly in the middle of the room.

"Oh!I almost forgot!"

Everybody jumped and turned to see the fifth year had poked her head into the room again.

"My name's Jennifer and I am a fifth year prefect! Goodnight!"

°°¤øøø¤°°

Sirius and Remus crept silently up to the house and looed at each other. Both took a breath. This was it. There was no turning back.

Then something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. They two hadn't got within five metres of the house when all of a sudden they were repelled and both flew several feet into the air and landed not very gently on their butts. Wincing and rubbing the sore spot, Sirius narrowed his eyes at the house.

A popping noise drew their attention and both paled at who they saw standing there.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
